Engagement
by DAFTLIKESPARROW
Summary: Connor and Jack are back two years later. Is their relationship going to start back up, or is there something stopping her. Summary sucks but the story is good.
1. 2 Years Can Change A Lot

Disclaimer: I own only the originals.  
  
CHAPTER 1: 2 YEARS CAN CHANGE A LOT  
  
She stared down at the docks, at the ship that had just docked, at the crew departing. She hid in the shadows as the crew passed her, hugging her cloak to her. When the last of the men passed by she started to walk to the ship. She stopped at the gangplank and heard voices coming toward her. She ducked behind a barrel and watched three figures make their way down the gangplank.  
  
"Do ye think she'll be here?"  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling she's closer than we think."  
  
They walked past her and she sneaked onto the ship. She ran her hand over the railing on the side of the ship. She walked up to the helm and grabbed the wheel. Memories began to flash before her eyes. Times of her standing at this very helm, between it and the ship's Captain. She turned her eyes in the direction of the Captain's Quarters. She left the helm and walked up to the door. She placed her hand on the handle and opened the door.  
  
She was met with the familiar sight of the bed and desk. Nothing much had changed except for the maps that were now strewn everywhere, with ports circled and islands marked. She walked over to the bed and sat down. More memories flowed into her mind, times of love and times of screams of hate.  
  
She walked over to a cabinet in the cabin and opened it. She smiled for inside were bottles of rum. "Can always count on you." She whispered, taking out a bottle and downing it quickly.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here? This is going to make it so much harder, and there's not even a guarantee that he will take me. It's way out of the way." She walked over to the window in the cabin and looked out it. She placed her hands behind her back and waited.  
  
A hour later she sat on the bed looking over the maps that had been thrown around. She heard the distant sound of laughter and footsteps making their way toward the door. She looked up expectantly and crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
The door opened and a man with a sway to his step walked in. He walked over to his cabinet and took out a bottle of rum. He then walked over to the desk and looked at the map that was sitting on top of it. "Where are ye Connor?"  
  
She jumped at the desperation in the man's voice. He turned to walk to his bed and almost dropped the rum when he saw her. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded.  
  
She stood and walked over to him, placing her hands on her hips. "You don't recognize me?"  
  
The man's eyes shot open as wide as they could. He placed the bottle down on the desk and stared at her. "Connor?"  
  
"Jack."  
  
Without warning his lips were on hers in a passionate kiss. When he pulled back she stood there in shock. "Wow, I didn't know you missed me that much."  
  
"Where the hell have you been?! I've been searching all over the place for you."  
  
"So that's why all the maps are marked. You didn't have to search Jack."  
  
"After the first year I began to get worried. I thought that I would have ran into you somewhere."  
  
"Well now you have ran into me."  
  
"Aye, and I'm not so certain that I'm going to let you go back on land." He placed his arms around her waist and leaned in to kiss her again. She saw it coming this time and quickly pulled out of his grasp. She walked toward the window and stared out it once more.  
  
Jack eyed her curiously. He followed her and stood next to her. "Before anything gets to far Jack, there is a reason I came." "To see me?"  
  
"No. I need passage to England. I got something there that's waiting for me."  
  
"So you didn't come to see me, you just want my ship."  
  
"That's not true. I did miss you, all of you, and when I saw the Pearl I thought it would be a good idea. Spend some time with my friends before I go back to England."  
  
"What's in England?"  
  
"Just something that's waiting for me. Do I get a ride or what?"  
  
"Why not? I ain't got nothing else to do. Besides you'll need a ride back to the Caribbean."  
  
She hung her head before speaking, "I'll not be coming back to the Caribbean. I'll be staying in England."  
  
"What? That's going to make it very hard to see me lass, I can't be going to England every year."  
  
"I don't expect you to."  
  
"I'm beginning to think that your trying to tell me something luv."  
  
"I am Jack. I'm sorry but I can't let you continue thinking that we're together. Jack it's not going to work, not with us never seeing each other. I wasn't planning on seeing you ever again, but then this came up. I think it would be best if we put our feelings aside and just moved on." "What? Do. . . Do you not love me anymore, I don't understand."  
  
"Jack I will always love you, you'll always be my love. But this is just not going to work, not with the differences in our lives. You will not see me again after you drop me off in England."  
  
He stood in front of her, not saying anything. She made her way around him and left the cabin in search for Will and Elizabeth. She walked to their room and knocked on the door. She was answered with Will yelling through the door, "Jack, we'll find her and no I am not going back out there!"  
  
"Find who? Should I know about this her?" Connor answered smiling. The door burst open in a matter of seconds, revealing Will and Elizabeth. "And I take offense in being called Jack."  
  
"Connor."  
  
"Everybody keeps saying that. I'm glad that you all remember my name. What you up to?"  
  
"When did you get here?"  
  
"A few hours ago. I've been waiting in Jack's cabin for you to get back."  
  
"So you've already seen him, and he let you out of the cabin."  
  
"He was in a bit of shock when I left. I think it has to do with all of the rum he's been drinking. But back to what you said, who is this her?"  
  
"You. We've been searching everywhere for you. Where have you been?"  
  
"Okay, you can't tell Jack but I've been in England. I came back to settle some matters."  
  
"Really."  
  
"Will, honey, let her in."  
  
"Oh sorry, come in."  
  
Connor walked into the cabin that had always been the couple's. "No kids yet huh. I was expecting one or two."  
  
"Not yet. But there will be soon. We haven't told Jack yet but I'm pregnant."  
  
"Wonderful, how far along are you?"  
  
"2 months. I can't wait to see Jack's face when we tell him. We're going to name him guardian."  
  
"He'll like that."  
  
"Yeah, and now that your back, we'll name you guardian too. You'll have to be one with being with Jack."  
  
Connor hung her head. "Actually I'm not. We aren't together anymore. We haven't been since I left. I told Jack that we were to give him hope. He wouldn't have let me leave he knew the truth."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"We have completely different paths and we would have never see each other. I left telling everyone that we would meet again, but I wasn't really planning on seeing you all again."  
  
"How did Jack take it?"  
  
"That's why he's in shock. I love him, I just can't allow him to be alone and worrying about me for long amounts of time. I wish it didn't have to be this way."  
  
Elizabeth sensed the mood and knew that the subject needed to be changed. "You said that you weren't planning to see us again, so why did you come back?"  
  
"I need a lift to England and Jack is going to give it to me. But I don't think that you should name me the guardian of your baby. I won't ever meet the child."  
  
"Yes you will, when we make our return voyage I should be delivering the baby."  
  
"I'm not coming back. I'm staying in England."  
  
"Can we ask why?"  
  
"I'd rather you didn't. It's nothing bad, but I don't think that you'd understand. I do however, need to watch my back and ask you all to watch Jack's. I have a feeling that he's not going to let this go so easily. I think that I've wasted enough of your time. I'll see you all later, if Jack asks tell him that I've gone ashore, but I will be returning. I need to clear up the last of those matters I told you about."  
  
"Be careful."  
  
"I will." She walked out of the cabin and down to the docks, not noticing the person following her. 


	2. What the Hell Have You Done!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN ONLY ORIGINAL CHARACTERS  
  
THANKS TO JILLVALENTINE44 FOR THE ENCOURAGEMENT.  
  
CHAPTER 2: WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!  
  
Conner walked along the streets of Tortuga heading toward a brothel on the outskirts of the city. She walked quickly wanting to get her final matter settled. She turned around the corner and saw the brothel ahead of her. Walking with her head high she walked toward it. But before she reached the doors three men appeared in front of her.  
  
She stopped abruptly avoiding impact with the men. "I thought we were supposed to meet in the brothel."  
  
"We were, but we changed plans."  
  
"Oh, well then. Can we move this along please?"  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"We've been over this, I don't know. How about you go ask somebody else. I came here to pay for the blackmailing that you assholes have decided to put on me. Now do you want the money or not?"  
  
"We want the money, and the location of where you have hidden your cut of the treasure from Atlantis." "There is no more left."  
  
"Mates, the Black Pearl docked here today, if we leave tonight we'll be able to get to England first. Warn dear Michael of what his fiancee has been up to, who she loves. Then when the Pearl docks we'll tell the dear Captain the whole story. Connor here will lose everything."  
  
"I put it here in Tortuga. At the end of the beach there's a little hidden cove, it's there."  
  
"You better hope so Connor."  
  
"I think you better hope so Thompson. I'll be long gone by the time you find out."  
  
"Then we go to England and on your wedding day tell everyone both your secrets. You would do well to remember Miss Valentine that we have the upper hand in this situation."  
  
"You bastards, one day I will get you for this."  
  
Their response was a kick to her ribs and a slap to the face. "Sure Connor. Now the money if you don't mind."  
  
She reached into her pocket and brought out a money pouch full of money. She handed it to them and she was kicked harder this time. "Next time we'll want more Miss Valentine."  
  
They walked away and left her there. She fought to catch her breath and knew that she had at least one rib broken. She fought her way back to Pearl trying her best to ignore the pain.  
  
She climbed onto the deck and found Elizabeth at the bow. She walked over to her, trying to pretend that everything was fine. "What you doing Lizzie?"  
  
"That's what Jack calls me. You've been around him to much, he's starting to rub off on you."  
  
"Good thing I broke up with him then. Speaking of the devil where is he and Will?"  
  
"In his cabin. Jack called Will in to talk to him right after you left."  
  
"Ah." She tensed at the pain that spread through her chest when she talked.  
  
Elizabeth caught Connor tense out the corner of her eye and turned to face her. "Oh my, Connor what happened? Were you slapped?"  
  
Connor looked at Elizabeth in confusion before remembering that Thompson had slapped her too. "Oh I forget about that." She said gasping.  
  
Elizabeth saw her clutching her ribs, "Your hurt."  
  
"You think."  
  
"Jack! Will! Come quick Connor's been injured!"  
  
"No Liz, I don't want them to know."  
  
"To late."  
  
Will and Jack came flying out of the cabin. Jack reached her first and stood in front of her. "You all right lass?"  
  
"Do I look all right."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well, I got slapped and kicked in the ribs."  
  
Jack touched her ribs and she flinched in pain. "Damn it Jack, did you think I was joking."  
  
"Their broken. Come on, let's get you fixed up." He went to lift her up but she shoved away his hands.  
  
"No, I can walk."  
  
"Connor, your only going to hurt yourself more."  
  
"Fine." She let Jack pick her up and carry her to his cabin. He set her down on the bed and set to work on the cut on her cheek from the slap.  
  
"Who did this to you luv?"  
  
"Some guys." "Who?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you know why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, that's about all I can do for you, so I'll leave ye to rest." Jack stood and walked out of the cabin and towards Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Do either one of you know where she went?"  
  
"She said she was going to go finish some matters that she was settling."  
  
"So she would have known the people she was with?" "She should have yes. Why?"  
  
"She's lying to me."  
  
Jack told the crew the next morning about Connor's return and where they were heading. No complaints were made and they left Tortuga. Jack handed the wheel to Will and went to visit Connor. He found her awake and trying to get out of bed.  
  
"Where are ye going?"  
  
"Out onto the deck."  
  
"No you're not. You got to get better first." He pushed her gently back into the bed. "While yer sitting there do you mind telling me who the hell did this to you."  
  
"I told you I don't know."  
  
"Connor, you told Liz and Will that you were going to go settle some matters. Therefore you must know the people. Now who were they and why did they do this to you?"  
  
She hung her head and sighed. "They are some people that are bothering me okay. They have something on me and are making demands so they don't tell anybody."  
  
"Your being blackmailed. Connor, what could they possibly have on you?"  
  
"I can't tell you Jack, and please don't try to find out. It doesn't concern you so don't bother."  
  
"It does concern me. I find my lass beaten up and you tell me that it doesn't concern me."  
  
"Jack, I am no longer your lass. But don't get involved with this, I put myself in this situation, I'll deal with it."  
  
Jack walked out of the room and stood outside the door. "What the hell have you done." He said under her breath.  
  
"What did Jack want last night Will?"  
  
"He wanted to know if Connor had told us anything. About why she's leaving him if she loves him. He wanted to know if I had any ideas of how he could get her back. He's a mess on the inside Liz. He's falling apart and he doesn't know what to do. I don't know how he's going to get through this trip."  
  
"We got to help them Will. We have to find out the real reason why she is doing this."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Trick her into saying it or something. Will we cannot let them end. Two people as in love as them should not live apart. She wants to be with him, she admitted it. There has to be something."  
  
"Your right Elizabeth but I don't know what to do."  
  
"The best we can do is talk to her. Maybe she'll let something slip."  
  
"I hope your right." Will said as they watched Jack come out of the cabin and slump against it for a second before continuing to the helm. 


	3. Don't Tell Jack

DISCLAIMER: SAME AS ALWAYS, I OWN ONLY THE ORIGINALS  
  
CHAPTER 3: DON'T TELL JACK  
  
Connor was up and about in a week. She had healed partially but refused to remain in the bed any longer. She spent her days in the galley cooking, since that was all she could. Her conversations with Jack were brief and usually ended in yelling that she provoked, but she needed it to be that way. She had to make herself stay away from him.  
  
She sat in the galley making lunch with Elizabeth one afternoon. "Connor why are you hurting Jack?"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your breaking his heart. He's never felt this way about a woman before Connor and he finally gets a chance to be happy and the woman won't allow it. You love him, so why are you trying to hurt him and yourself?"  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt him, all right. I just think that he needs to move on. It's been 2 years since I saw him Liz, a lot has changed."  
  
"But your love for each other hasn't. The one thing that has stayed the same is that. Do you know that Jack hasn't touched another woman since you left."  
  
"Yeah, sure Liz. And let me guess the rum has been left alone also." Connor said sarcastically, never taking her eyes off the food she was preparing. She didn't want to talk about this and she didn't see why Liz wanted to.  
  
"I mean it Connor. Not a single woman. Can you really leave him after hearing that?"  
  
Connor's agitation grew to it's peak, "And what makes you so damn sure that I've held off. How do you know that I haven't slept with other men." She stopped herself before she let the words she wanted to say come out of her mouth.  
  
"You love Jack, there's no way you've been with other men, is there?"  
  
"I have. Or at least one other man."  
  
"You cheated on Jack." Elizabeth said, her eyes narrowing at the revaluation.  
  
"No. I broke up with Jack when I left 2 years ago Liz. I didn't actually say it, but I did break up with him. He didn't catch on and when I saw him in Tortuga I had to tell him. I couldn't let him go on believing that we were still together. I've told you all this before."  
  
"Do you love this other man?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"More than Jack?"  
  
"No. But he's not on the sea all the time. He owns a store and is able to travel with me. And even if he doesn't, I know where he'll be when I come back. I don't have to search for him."  
  
"He's safe and convenient. Everything that you are not. Connor, it's not right to expect him to jump when you tell him to. Relationships are not meant to be easy. You have to work at them, there has to be compromises on both parts. You need to be with the person you love the most, not the person who comes in second."  
  
"Liz, I have no choice. I love Jack so much more than Michael and I really don't want to be with him, but I need to have something. At the moment I have Michael."  
  
"Why would you want to put yourself through all the pain of being with someone you don't love."  
  
"I do love him."  
  
"No you don't. You're just making yourself think that you do so that you feel better about breaking up with Jack and being with this other man. Connor what happens when you break up with him too."  
  
"I'm not going to."  
  
"What happens when he proposes. Are you going to say yes and marry him, never being happy."  
  
"We'll find out if I'll be happy. He's already proposed and I said yes. That's why I am going back to England. I met him there last year and after he proposed I had to come back to deal with some issues. Now I'm going back for the wedding. It's in a little over three months. So I'll get back just in time."  
  
"I can't believe that."  
  
"Well believe it because it's true. Just don't tell Jack. I don't want him to know about this."  
  
"Connor you have to tell him."  
  
"No I don't. There's no reason to."  
  
"If you don't he's going to keep trying to win you back. If he knows that your engaged he might stop."  
  
"Might? Then again he might just try harder."  
  
"You have to tell him Connor, and if you don't, I will."  
  
"Liz you can't."  
  
"I can and I will. It's not right Connor. I told Will that I was engaged with Norrington. If you don't tell him then he'll never be able to let go."  
  
"I don't want to." "It doesn't matter. You have to tell him before we get to England."  
  
"I will, I'll try. How's the baby doing?" She asked, changing the subject.  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Have you told the dear Captain yet?"  
  
"I'm going to today. I figure you can help me."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yes, you are going to be the one to tell him."  
  
"No, no. It's your baby, you tell him."  
  
"I think that it would be better coming from you. Besides you two need to talk anyway. That's all there is to it, you're going to tell him."  
  
"Your evil Elizabeth Turner."  
  
"I try." 


	4. It Slipped

Disclaimer: Same as always.  
  
Chapter 4, sorry for the delay but this chapter caused me some problems. But it is the longest one so that should make up for the delay. Enjoy.  
  
CHAPTER 4: IT SLIPPED  
  
Connor stood outside Jack's cabin composing herself. She hadn't been in there since she had healed. She raised her hand and knocked on the door softly.  
  
"Come in."  
  
She opened the door and stepped inside. Jack was standing at his desk looking over his maps. She cleared her throat and his head whirled around to look at her. She looked into his eyes and saw hurt, but she chose to ignore it.  
  
"What is it ye want Connor?"  
  
"I've been sent by Elizabeth to inform you of something very important."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well you see, um. . . do you know how to deliver babies?"  
  
"What are getting on about?" His eyes widened and he looked Connor up and down. "Your not pregnant are ye? That's not why yer going back to England is it?"  
  
"No Jack, I'm not pregnant. But somebody on this ship is. 2 and a half months pregnant to be exact."  
  
"But if it's not you then it's gotta be . . Elizabeth?"  
  
"Yep. She is the expecting mother. And now that I have delivered the news I shall be leaving." She turned to leave. But Jack spoke again and turned abruptly.  
  
"Nobody on this ship can deliver a baby. And if she's already that far along. We'll have to stay in England until she has the child."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Pearl will have to sail the English waters until the babe is born. Looks like we'll get to visit a little more than we thought." Jack said smiling.  
  
"No. I will not be sticking around." "You don't want to see the babe?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I know that you want to get away from me lass, but why does that have to affect Will and Lizzie?"  
  
"I don't want to get away from you Jack. I have no choice, look I got to get back to the galley. Liz doesn't need to be working all alone down there. I'll see you later Captain."  
  
Jack flinched at his title. She hadn't called him that since they had confessed their love. He watched Connor turn and walk out the door. But his mind quickly wandered to what she had meant. She didn't want to get away from him.  
  
"I found out what it is Will. She told me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She's met someone else Will. Some guy named Michael and she's engaged to him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"William would you please stop saying that. She told me that she loves him, not as much as Jack though. Michael's convenient and they can travel together. Michael is safe and she is making herself marry him. We cannot let her marry him Will. It would be the end of both of them."  
  
"We'll figure something out Liz, don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry about what?" Connor asked coming into the galley.  
  
"Um. .Don't worry about what Jack is going to say?"  
  
"Yeah Liz don't worry. He didn't take it as bad as we thought he would. He said that when we reach England, the Pearl will have to sail the waters over there until the child is born."  
  
"Well that's good. At least he's not dumping us in England."  
  
"Jack would never do that."  
  
"So are we going to be spending more time with you?"  
  
"No. I'll be leaving. But I might come back when it's closer to her due date. I don't think you'll be able to go ashore to a doctor, not with you being on the Pearl. And since none of these fools know how to deliver a baby, I can do it."  
  
"You can deliver a baby?"  
  
"I've seen it done before and participated in a birth. I know what to do."  
  
"Thank you Connor."  
  
"Don't mention it, it's the least I could do. Now Will how about you get back above deck so we can get the meal done."  
  
Will smiled and disappeared up the steps. Elizabeth turned to Connor, "What about the wedding? Are you going to honestly face Jack after your married?"  
  
"No. I'll tell Michael that we need to postpone the wedding. When I tell him why, he'll understand."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Will walked up to the deck still smiling. He walked over to Jack at the helm. "Connor's going to help Elizabeth deliver the baby."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. She said she'll come back when it's close to her due date and deliver the baby since we can't go ashore for obvious reasons. Though I don't know how she's going to get around Michael."  
  
"Michael. Who the hell is Michael?"  
  
"Oops. Did I say Michael?"  
  
"Yes ye did whelp. Now who is this Michael and why would Connor need to get around him?" Jack stared at Will, eyebrows raised.  
  
"I'm so sorry Connor." Will murmured under his breath. "Jack, well, Michael is um. . Okay, see, Connor loves you Jack. She loves you more than anything. But see, she went to England earlier, and well, she met Michael." Will finished.  
  
"And? There's more isn't there?"  
  
"Yes, see, oh God, Jack she came back here to settle some matters before the wedding."  
  
"What wedding?"  
  
"Michael proposed to her before she came here. She said yes and came here to settle some matters, like I've said, and she's going back for the wedding. She said that she doesn't love Michael near as much as you, but he's there, he's safe, and convenient basically. She doesn't have to wait for each of them to find each other, she can come back and see him."  
  
"She's gettin' married." Jack said.  
  
"Well yes, but she's admitted that she wants it to be you and not Michael, that she is marrying someone that she loves way less than someone else, you." Will said quickly, trying to make his friend feel better.  
  
"So she's marrying someone who she loves less than me, she would rather it be me that she be marrying."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then why? I get that he'll always be there when she comes back, but why? Why Will?"  
  
"I don't know Jack, are you going to be okay?"  
  
"Of course mate, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said halfheartedly.  
  
He turned back to the sea and Will walked back down to the cabin, bracing himself for trouble. He walked in and saw Connor and Elizabeth working on the food. He took a deep breath and walked over to him.  
  
"Connor."  
  
"Yes Will?"  
  
"I just did a really bad thing."  
  
"What?" She said slowly.  
  
"I was telling Jack that you were going to deliver the baby and I guess and I got overexcited."  
  
"Why do say that?"  
  
"Because I let Michael's name slip out of my tongue."  
  
"What? How did you know?" She said turning back to Elizabeth.  
  
"He's my husband, I had to tell him."  
  
"That makes sense I guess. But Will . ."  
  
"I know, but there is more. See, Jack asked who he was and I had no choice. I had to tell him."  
  
"Your telling me that Jack knows all about my relationship with Michael?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Will what the hell.. ." She shut up at the sight of Jack over Will's shoulder.  
  
"Captain."  
  
"Miss Valentine may I speak with ye in my cabin."  
  
"Yes." Jack turned and made his way back up the steps.  
  
Connor gave Will a 'You are so dead' stare as she made her way up the steps.  
  
She followed Jack into the cabin and stood quietly with her head down. She closed her eyes when she heard footsteps making their way toward her. The footsteps stopped in front of her and she cracked open one eye. Her eye stared straight into one of Jack's. She opened her other eye and saw clearly that Jack was bending down to be level with her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" "I didn't think that it mattered."  
  
"It doesn't matter? I asked you to marry me, you said that you loved me that you still do. But now I hear that you are marrying some eunuch from England. I've heard your reasons and I know why you don't want to be with me. But what I can't figure out is why you fight what you feel so hard, but not every other emotion."  
  
"I can't answer that."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Can't. I don't know why I am doing this."  
  
"You can't love him, not if you love me. No matter what you say, I know that you can only love one person in your life. One person enough to marry and be happy with."  
  
"Jack I don't want to talk about this and there is no reason to. There's nothing you can say or do, so let's just leave it. Now I think that I have been distracted enough today and I have a job to do, so excuse me Captain."  
  
Before he could speak she walked out of the room, leaving him standing there with no clue what to do.  
  
That's it. Tell me what you think. Please review, I don't have nearly enough 


	5. Michael

THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS AND READERS  
  
CHAPTER 5: MICHAEL  
  
Connor stood on the deck of the Pearl staring at the ring on her finger. After word spread on the Pearl she saw no reason in not wearing it any longer. Jack had eyed her finger the first day she had worn it but never said anything. She wished he would, she didn't like the fact that he had seemed to give up. He never spoke to her unless it was business and he never looked at her anymore. It was what she had wanted, but now it hurt her more than she had thought. The Pearl was only a day away from England and she found herself wanting nothing more than to have Jack turn the ship around and take her in his arms. But she couldn't do that, she had to return to Michael.  
  
She heard the footsteps behind her and quickly wiped away the look of guilt and pain on her face. She turned to see Gibbs standing behind her. She plastered a smile on her face, "Yes Gibbs?"  
  
"Captain wants to see ye lass. He's in his cabin." "Thank you." She walked around Gibbs before he said anything else. He had been the one trying to convince her to stay lately.  
  
She knocked on Jack's door, no longer barging in like she used to.  
  
"Come in Connor."  
  
She entered, shutting the door behind her. Jack sat on his bed staring at her. He stood and walked up to her never taking his eyes off of hers. He took her left hand and ran his thumb over her ring.  
  
"He's got to be a good man, he was able to tame you. That's something I was never able to do." He dropped her hand and turned his back to her. "I give up Connor. Go be with this Michael. I missed all my women in ports anyway. See, I've been thinking and I prefer Scarlet and Giselle. It's been two years and I miss that lifestyle. You were right, we never would have worked out. So, I give you my blessing."  
  
Connor felt her heart drop into her stomach. He didn't' want her anymore, it wouldn't matter if she asked him to let her stay. Feeling the tears threaten to spill she turned and left the cabin heading toward her sleeping quarters.  
  
Jack stayed where he stood in the cabin, his own eyes watering.  
  
The Pearl docked the next afternoon. Elizabeth and Will had convinced Connor to let them meet Michael and so the three of them left the ship, heading for Michael's store. They entered a small shop on the corner of a street. Connor hurried back into the back room and dragged out a man who was her height with blue eyes and blonde hair.  
  
"Connor stop, please." The man said before grabbing her hand and pulling her into a passionate kiss that she returned.  
  
Will and Elizabeth watched the two and couldn't help the odd feeling that passed through them. The two parted and Connor turned to them. "Will, Elizabeth this is Michael. Michael this is Will and Elizabeth."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here."  
  
"Connor's told me a lot about you. And I think a congratulations are in order Mrs. Elizabeth. When are you due?" He asked seeing her stomach.  
  
"In about 2 and a half months. We will be staying here until then."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Actually Michael, I am going to be the one delivering the child, so we kind of need to postpone the wedding. I want to be able to get to her at a moments notice."  
  
"Of course. Maybe they can come to the wedding?"  
  
"We would like that."  
  
They spent the rest of the day talking about plans and news. Will and Elizabeth walked out of the shop and headed back toward the ship.  
  
"He seems really nice."  
  
"He is really nice Elizabeth. I think that he is good for her."  
  
"So is Jack."  
  
"Liz I think that it is time we gave up. Jack told her that he didn't want her anymore and she is back with Michael and happy. There is no way that we can get them back together. If they are meant to be together we'll have to leave it up to them."  
  
"Will, if we do that then they will not get back together."  
  
"Then maybe that will be what's best for the both of them."  
  
"I refuse to believe that Will."  
  
"I wonder if he even knows about Jack."  
  
"He does, Connor told me that she told him when he proposed. He doesn't seem to mind. He knows of their past but not that they still love each other."  
  
"I think that he is going to be the one to marry her Elizabeth and there is nothing either of us could do to change that."  
  
"I hope your wrong."  
  
They boarded the Pearl and walked over to Jack. "Where have the two of ye been? You know that this is not a good place to roam around. England has a lot more soldiers than the Caribbean."  
  
"We went with Connor to meet Michael."  
  
"Really, what's the old chap like?"  
  
"You'll find out for yourself. We have been invited to dinner tomorrow night."  
  
"I don't think that dear Connor would want me there."  
  
"She says that it is fine with her."  
  
"I don't want to go."  
  
"Jack stop being a baby. You don't love her anymore right, so there shouldn't be a problem. Your going, even if I have to have Will drag you."  
  
Elizabeth turned and walked toward Will and hers cabin. Jack turned to Will, "You have one persuasive woman there whelp."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
The three people walked down the streets, with cloaks tightly over them. They approached a cottage on the outskirts of town. It had a wooden fence surrounding it and a garden next to the house.  
  
They knocked on the door and Connor opened it. She welcomed them in and led them to a sitting area. They all took their seats, Connor next to Michael and Jack next to her. Will and Elizabeth sat on the other side of the room in the two remaining seats.  
  
"You must be Jack." Michael said raising his hand across Connor to shake Jack's.  
  
"Aye." Jack said as he shook Michael's hand.  
  
"Connor told me about you. She said that you were a very interesting person."  
  
"She told you about me did she? What exactly did she say?"  
  
"Liz will you come with me please."  
  
Connor and Liz went into the kitchen where Connor checked on the meal. "How do you think they will get along? I know that Jack doesn't want me anymore but do you think that he will like Michael."  
  
"I am sure he will. But what about Michael?"  
  
"Michael holds no grudge against Jack. He knows that I am no longer with him."  
  
"But he doesn't know that you still love him."  
  
"Elizabeth, stop." Connor said as she hung her head and placed her hands at her side. She turned to face Liz. "Norrington loved you and you turned him down, and look at him, he's doing fine. Yes I love Jack, but he doesn't feel that way anymore. So I will be like Norrington and move on.  
  
The sad thing is that I was going to ask Jack to have me back. When I went into his cabin I was going to talk to him about how bad a move it would be to leave Michael and come back with you, marry Jack. I know I should be here, but when he wasn't talking to me it hurt, more than I thought it would."  
  
"Oh, Connor." "Yeah, I just waited to long. So please, stop. No more of this. Elizabeth just stop trying, no more interference. I can't take it, I'm already hurting."  
  
"And so is Jack."  
  
"Jack was. But it turns out that I was just like a first love you eventually forget about."  
  
"And what about him?"  
  
"Elizabeth! I will ask you no more. Stop, this is none of your business. Let's just get through this dinner and then it will all be in motion. Please go tell the men that it is ready."  
  
Elizabeth left the room and Connor stood where she was for a minute. When she had calmed herself enough she entered the dining area with the food. Michael stood and pulled her chair out and she thanked him as she took her seat.  
  
"This looks wonderful Connor." Will said as they helped themselves to the food.  
  
"She is a great cook." Michael said as he took her hand in his.  
  
They spent dinner talking and getting to know Michael. When they finished eating they entered the sitting area again. Connor began to sense the tension growing in the room as they ran out of things to talk about. She faked a yawn and began to bring the visit to an end.  
  
"It's getting late, you guys might want to get back."  
  
"Your right. Thank you for the dinner Michael, Connor." They stood and left the house.  
  
Connor turned to Michael and leaned her head on his shoulder. "How did you and Jack get along?"  
  
"We didn't talk much but what we did say to one another was pretty interesting."  
  
"Anything about me?"  
  
"Only good things. But we mainly talked about his ship and what it was like on the sea."  
  
"Ohhh, well I think that it is time to go to bed."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
Connor smiled and grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom.  
  
"What do you think Jack, isn't Michael nice?"  
  
"Yes but he reminds me of a whelp."  
  
"Jack every man who is not a pirate is a whelp."  
  
"Cause every man is a whelp if they are not a pirate."  
  
They boarded the Pearl and entered Jack's cabin. Elizabeth had held back what she was wanting to say long enough and she couldn't hold it back any longer.  
  
"Jack do you honestly not want Connor anymore? Do you really want to go back to the way you were before you met her?"  
  
"No Liz. I want her, but I am not willing to take away her happiness in order to do that."  
  
"Then you have a problem Jack. She told me that she was going to ask you to take her back. She came into this cabin yesterday planning on telling you that she was going to call it off with Michael and stay with you. Now she thinks that you don't want her anymore and that there is no hope. You've got to prove to her that you do care Jack."  
  
"Are you telling the truth Lizzie? This isn't just another plan to get them together is it?"  
  
"No Will. She told me tonight while we were in the kitchen before dinner."  
  
"So what should I do?"  
  
"We'll think of something Jack. But now at least we know that you can get her back, and you will."  
  
"Not all hope is lost after all Jack."  
  
The three of them stayed in Jack's cabin the rest of the night trying to think of a way to get Connor to believe that Jack still did love her.  
  
We finally met Michael, which means that there is not a lot more to the story. Please R&R 


	6. There Was Another

2 CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT WITH ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO IN THE STORY. YAY, OH NO, WAIT, THAT IS SAD, TEAR.  
  
CHAPTER 6: THERE WAS ANOTHER  
  
Elizabeth screamed at Will through the door. "William Turner I hate you! If you ever come toward me again I won't hesitate in making you a eunuch!"  
  
Connor was glad she had sent Will and Jack away. There was no way Will would have been able to stay in the room without getting hurt.  
  
"Okay Elizabeth, you're doing great. Just one more push."  
  
Elizabeth pushed with all of her strength and the room was suddenly filled with the sound of a baby crying. Right on cue, Will came crashing into the room and ran over to Elizabeth.  
  
Connor turned away from them as she checked over the baby. She heard every word they said and smiled turning back around. "Congratulations, you have a daughter." She said as she placed the child in Will's arms.  
  
"A daughter." Will said as he looked down at his baby.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone." Connor turned to leave but she was stopped by Elizabeth.  
  
"Wait Connor. Thank you for everything. Will you tell the crew?"  
  
"Yes. What should I tell them when they ask for a name?"  
  
"What is your middle name?"  
  
"Nicole."  
  
"Nicole. Nicole Ann Turner."  
  
"It's pretty. I'll tell them."  
  
She walked out of the room and up onto the deck. The crew turned to face her when she appeared, their faces eager for information.  
  
"Your new crew member has arrived. Everyone welcome Nicole Ann Turner."  
  
"This calls for a celebration. Drinks all around!" Jack yelled from the helm.  
  
The crew cheered as they made their way down below deck to party. Connor stayed on deck and walked to the railing. She looked out at the sea like she had done many times before.  
  
Jack approached her and stood beside her. "Nicole. They named her after ye."  
  
"I know, it's weird. They shouldn't have done that."  
  
"You know I've been wondering how it is that you know how to deliver a baby."  
  
"I told you, I participated in a birth before."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I should be getting back to Michael."  
  
"Let me walk you."  
  
"Jack. . ."  
  
"Come on, I haven't seen that much of you in a few months."  
  
"I thought you didn't want to see me. Remember, you can't wait to get back to your women in Tortuga."  
  
"Doesn't mean I can't miss your company."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Jack offered his arm and Connor took it. They made their way back to the small cabin where Michael and her lived. She opened the door and Jack entered for some rum. They walked into the kitchen.  
  
Michael sat at the table with a piece of paper in his hand. Connor smiled and went over to kiss him. She bent to kiss him on the cheek but he turned away. Her smile faded and she stood up again. She furrowed her brow and looked at Jack.  
  
He was leaning against the wall watching, silently. When Michael turned his head he cocked his head to one side. Connor met his eyes and saw the worry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Michael said, barely whispering.  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"I got a visit today, from some men. One of them said to tell you that you should never have doubted him. Said his name was Thompson."  
  
Jack saw Connor's eyes widened and could hear her heart speed up. "What did he tell you."  
  
"He gave me a letter actually. Does any of this ring a bell,  
  
Dear Michael,  
  
Before you marry dear Connor Valentine there are some things you should know. First, the pirate she says was a fling, Jack Sparrow, is not a fling. She loved him, still does. You will always be second in her heart. She is only with you because she fills like Jack and her can never be together. Something about different paths.  
  
Secondly, do you want children? If you do then you should know that she has already had two." Michael stopped and looked at her.  
  
Connor had backed toward the door, ready to run. Jack looked at her, but not like Michael. He was not angry with her, just worried.  
  
Michael turned back to the letter and continued. "She has a 13 year old son living in Tortuga. He is the son of the Governor of Port Royal. Now I am sure that you have met Elizabeth Turner, but it is not her father. The Governor before Mr. Swann is the father. They had a heated affair, but when he discovered she was a pirate he wanted nothing to do with her and her child. Shortly after, he was gone.  
  
Her second child was with Nate Bathers. The man she was with before Jack, if you don't know who he is, ask Jack Sparrow, he'll tell you. Nate didn't want a child, so he killed the baby girl. She was a week old when he dumped her into the sea. He had his men hold Connor back and made her watch her poor child drown. His reason was to show Connor what would happen. To teach her not to get pregnant again.  
  
You may be asking how it is that I know this. I'm sure that she has told you about Johnson, the one man she could trust. I am that man. She did me wrong. Never gave me any of the treasure of Atlantis, which she can thank me for even finding it. Without me she never would have met Jack and gotten the treasure.  
  
I hope this information is useful and that you now understand her better. The question is, do you really want to marry a liar. Thompson.  
  
Why? Why did you never tell me about this. Damn it Connor, your a whore!"  
  
Before Jack or Connor could do anything Michael has stood and slapped her. She stood there for a minute, stunned. But then she turned and ran out the door.  
  
Jack felt his anger boiling over. "You son of a bitch."  
  
"Don't even go there pirate. She deserved it."  
  
Jack couldn't stop himself and punched Michael square in the face. He then hurried out the door after Connor. He found her on a cliff looking over the sea.  
  
"Connor."  
  
"I am a whore."  
  
"No Connor. You have never and will never be a whore."  
  
She turned to face him with tears streaming down her face. He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. She didn't struggle, but rested her head against his chest. He kissed her hair.  
  
"Is that what you were being blackmailed for?"  
  
"Yes. I didn't want him to know, I didn't want anyone to know. The fact the Johnson had betrayed me, given me a false name, had used me. I couldn't let anyone know how stupid I had been."  
  
"What about this son of yours?"  
  
"I wanted to keep him safe, I didn't want anyone to know who is mother and father were. So when he was 1 I gave him up. The only decent family in Tortuga took him in. He doesn't even know that I exist. I check up on him from time to time, sneak glimpses. His name is Tyler and he is the one thing that I know I have done right by."  
  
"The other one?"  
  
"Her name was Angel. Nate was so upset when he found out I was pregnant. I thought that after the child was born he would feel differently. But he didn't. When I regained my strength he took me and Angel up on deck. Before I knew what was happening I was being held back while he told me that he would teach me not to have a child. He threw her into the ocean."  
  
Her sobs grew louder. "I actually thought I could keep her, that I could have a family."  
  
"Hey, hey. Enough of this. You've lived a life that nobody should. But everything is going to get better. You've been to Hell and the only thing left to do is come back."  
  
"Why aren't you upset?"  
  
"I understand why you didn't tell anyone."  
  
She pulled back a little and stared into his eyes. He leaned forward and met her lips with his. The kiss was gentle but quickly turned more passionate. He tightened his hold on her and she placed her arms around her neck.  
  
They broke apart for air. Connor broke out of his grasp. "Jack, what was that?"  
  
"A kiss. I know you know what one is."  
  
"Why?" "That's obvious Connor. I still love you and. . ."  
  
"Jack we can't, I'm marrying Michael."  
  
"After what he just did?"  
  
"He lost his temper, and I can't say I blame him. He didn't mean it."  
  
"Luv. . ."  
  
"No Jack. I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone anything."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Good." She walked away from him and back toward the cabin.  
  
Whoa really dark. I felt really bad writing this chapter. Anyway please R&R 


	7. Happily Ever After

THIS IS THE END. PLEASE REVIEW, I NEED MORE REVIEWS.  
  
SPECIAL THANKS TO JILLVALENTINE44 FOR ALL THE HELP AND ENCOURAGEMENT.  
  
CHAPTER 7: HAPPILY EVER AFTER  
  
Connor had been right about Michael. He had apologized time and time again and had done anything possible to make it up to her. She had forgiven him and they had begun to reschedule the wedding. Deciding that a small wedding was nice, they scheduled it at the end of that very week.  
  
Connor had invited Jack, Will, and Elizabeth to come, but only Will and Elizabeth showed up. Will went with Michael to get ready, while Elizabeth and Connor got ready themselves.  
  
"I can't believe that you left Nicole with the crew? I didn't think you would want to leave her alone just yet."  
  
"I admit that it is hard. But this very well could be the only time that I get any peace for a while."  
  
"Enjoy today then." Connor said as she stepped out from behind the changing curtain she had been behind.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at her, "You look beautiful."  
  
"It's kind of a joke, me wearing white." She walked over to full length mirror and stared at herself. There she stood in her white gown. She didn't want an actual wedding dress so she went with a simple gown, despite Elizabeth's protests. Her hair was up in a fashion that Elizabeth had chosen, though Connor hated it.  
  
"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked when she saw the way Connor looked at herself.  
  
"This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life, yet I feel like I am being sent to the gallows."  
  
"What did you expect? Your marrying a man who is not your true love."  
  
"I know. I just wish that it was Jack I was marrying."  
  
"It could be. You don't have to marry Michael, you can marry Jack."  
  
"No. He doesn't want to."  
  
"How can you say that. He kissed you the other day, said that he still loved you."  
  
"It's almost time Liz, we should get going."  
  
She made her way to the door, "I'm kind of glad that he isn't here to see this." She walked out of the door and was walked down the aisle.  
  
She walked slowly, not noticing the 15 people that were there. She stood next to Michael and the priest began.  
  
"We are gathered here today to join these two souls in holy matrimony."  
  
Connor heard none of the words the priest said as she began to daydream about being with Jack on the Pearl. She saw herself in his arms at the helm, kissing passionately. A little boy came running up to them and Jack picked him up. The little boy looked just like her and Jack.  
  
She was brought out of her thoughts by the priest, "Do you Connor Valentine take this man to be your lawfully wed husband, through sickness and health, till death do you part?"  
  
Connor stood quiet for a few seconds, remembering everything that had happened over the last 2 years.  
  
"I do." She said. She glanced over Michael's shoulder to where Will and Elizabeth sat and saw the disappointment on their faces.  
  
"And do you Michael Marsters take this woman to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"By the powers invested in me I now pronounce you husband and"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
Connor turned toward the doors of the church and saw Jack walking down the aisle. He made it to the alter and stood in-between Michael and her.  
  
"Please tell me that I am not to late." He said to the priest.  
  
"No, but you were very close, I had one word left to say."  
  
"Thank goodness."  
  
"Why young man?"  
  
Jack laughed at being called young. "I can't let this woman marry him." He turned to face Connor and took her hands.  
  
"Connor, I can't let you do this. I don't know what to do here so I'm just going to wing it. I love you, you love me. So let's spend the rest of our lives together. I'll go with you when you need to leave and you will come with me when you get back. I don't need anything else in this world except you. I can't say anything else to ye except look into me eyes and find out for yourself."  
  
The church was quiet as Connor stared into Jack's eyes and saw the love. She realized her folly and her need and smiled. "I am an idiot." She said.  
  
"No your not. Your very smart."  
  
"Yes I am. I tried to fight my feelings for you."  
  
"Boy this seems familiar."  
  
"Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Jack obeyed and kissed her passionately. The guests whispered and made their way out of the church. Jack and Connor parted and looked over to Michael.  
  
"No hard feelings mate?"  
  
"No. This just means that we were not meant to be together."  
  
"There is somebody else out there for you Michael."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Excuse us, but Will and I want to know for sure that this time neither party is leaving."  
  
"Why Mrs. Turner why would you think that?"  
  
"Get married, right here. I honestly don't want to live through what we just did."  
  
"Are you joking Liz?"  
  
"No. You will marry them won't you father?"  
  
"Of course. That is if they want to."  
  
"What do you say lass. You wanna become Mrs. Connor Sparrow?"  
  
"More than anything in the world."  
  
"Let's do it then. And if nobody minds, a quick ceremony would be appreciated."  
  
"All right then."  
  
"Wait! Connor take your ring off."  
  
"Oh yeah." She took her wedding ring off and handed it back to Michael.  
  
"Do you two have any rings for yourself?"  
  
"Ummm. Oh yeah." Connor took a ring off her thumb and Jack took off one on his pinkie.  
  
"Okay. Let's get married."  
  
"Do you Connor Valentine take. . ."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Captain Jack Sparrow take Connor Valentine to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Please place the rings on each other's fingers." They did as he said. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Jack smiled and pulled Connor to him kissing her deeply. The pulled apart a minute later.  
  
"Let's go home, luv."  
  
"Yes lets."  
  
They said their thanks to the priest and goodbye to Michael and made their way back to the Pearl, to their next adventure.  
  
THE END. YAY FOR HAPPY ENDINGS. I AM WORKING ON THE NEXT ONE WHICH I HOPE TO HAVE UP NEXT WEEK SOMETIME IF NOT SOONER. 


End file.
